Excused!
by Millie365
Summary: Be a part of a week with Troy Bolton as things change at East High. T&G --Troy POV
1. Monday

**Monday morning – Before class**

"Excuse me?"

"Excused!" I say and turn around as my friends laugh. I'm sorry, but jokes are funny, and when you make people laugh, it's kinda..I don't know..refreshing. "Wow.." It comes out in a whisper, so hopefully know one heard. I – East High's basketball captain, some say East High's catch – do not ever fall for a girl, nevertheless open my mouth without saying anything, just stare. So I pull myself together. "Yes?"

"Umm.. I was just wondering if you could point out the direction of Ms. Hill's classroom."

"Sure," I say and point my finger down the hall and to the left. "It's just around the corner."

"Thank you." She simply smiles and walks away. How can such a beautiful girl use glasses and carry so many books and actually look like she's enjoying it? And how can I not stop thinking about her? Geez Troy, shake it off.

"Troy?"

I mean, who was – is – she? Obviously new. Name? Interests? Family? Friends?

"Dude, where are you?"

I have to ta-- "What?" Chad, my best friend since pre-school and fellow Wildcat at East High, looks at me and he seems very annoyed. "What is it man?"

"You just- You just- You-" Wow, I guess there's a first for everything, right? And I tell you, this is the first time Chad Danforth has been stuttering like that without finding any words. Well, except for 'You just'. "You looked like you just saw a ghost or something," he finally says, still looking awfully confused.

"A _ghost_?" I can't believe my own ears. Whatever I saw, it was real. It was flesh and blood. It was perfection. "Oh no man, there's no ghost around here.

"There's a ghost here?" Ok, so Jason Cross is one of my closest buddies, but he really isn't the smartest one. I really can't count on one hand how many times he's made himself look stupid with just one simple comment. A comment he clearly should have kept to himself, that's for sure. "Seriously Troy, you can see ghosts?" Jason is very excited.

I sigh heavily. "Jay, I didn't see a ghost. There's no such thing as a ghost." He looks at me with big eyes. "Geez, you look like someone just told you there is no Santa Claus."

Now he looks at me like I'm stupid or something. Does he really believe there is such a thing as a ghost? "Duh!" he says, like I'm the one who thought I just saw a ghost. "Of course I know there is no Santa. I've known that for the last 5 years. Do you guys still believe in that joke?" Is he serious?

"Ok ok ok. Focus, people, focus!" Chad interrupts.

"Focus on what?" I ask confused. After all, he was the one who started the whole ghost conversation.

Now it's Chad's turn to look at me like I'm stupid. What is it about today that makes everyone think I'm stupid? I get good grades. I don't get in trouble. I'm a good kid. What did _I _do? "You zoned out man. What happened?"

How can _I _know? "Nothing happened. I talked to you, showed a new student the direction of Ms. Hill's classroom, and talked to you guys about ghosts and Santa Claus for some reason. Nothing ha--" I slow down as I realize what just happened. "--ppend."

"Ehm…I think something happened," Jason says carefully.

"You think?" Chad says, loudly. "Troy, was there-" the school bell rings loudly right above our heads. "-missed?"

"What?" I missed half of his sentence and really, I don't want to hear anything more about it. "Look, I have to get to class."

And I walk away. "When did you ever care about going to class at the first ring?" Chad shouts after me, but I decide to ignore it. Whatever that happened just now, I need to figure out without anyone else – especially Chad – hanging around me.

As for now, I just want to relax for an hour in Ms. Hill's English class. Ms. Hill might be the greatest teacher on this school. She's new, quite young, and she believe that the best way to learn is to learn by our own mistakes. Therefore we always use Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday writing on some assignment she gives us, and then Thursdays we switch papers with each other and correct them before we look through our own stuff again on Friday. I love playing basketball, but if I didn't do that, I would probably work towards being a writer when I'm done with college. Cause I actually love to write. I like to just let go of everything else around me and write. You still haven't heard the best part about this class though. We get to use computers to write on. They've taken away the internet, but still. It's much easier to write and it goes so much faster. And there really is no homework. I mean, we can write on our stuff at home if we want to, but it's optional. It doesn't have anything to say. I usually do though. Chad would freak out if he knew how much I love writing (umm…yeah, he hates it), and I can only imagine his face if I ever told him any of this.

Wait, did she say Ms. Hill??

**Monday – English class**

I feel like a girl. I feel like a girl. Why do I feel like a girl? I feel like a _girl?!_

She's sitting right in front of me. Why do I have sweaty hands? _I have frekin' sweaty hands! _This is crazy. Never ever have I behaved like this when it comes to a girl. I don't even know her name.

"We have a new student here today. This is Gabriella Montez." Ms. Hill points at the new girl. "Welcome to East High Ms. Montez."

Gabriella. Gabriella Montez.

Ok, so I know her name. _Gabriella. _That's actually a very pretty name. _Gabi. Ella. Gab. Gabs. Gabster. _God, why am I making up nicknames for her when I don't even know her. That would be great, to walk up to her and go _Hey Gabster, what's up? _I'm sure that would hit it off.

Oh geez, she's standing right in front of me, looking at me. What is she doing? Oh, maybe…crap, she's saying something. "What?" Troy, what the heck?

"Umm…we're supposed to get the laptops. Aren't you gonna start writing?"

"Oh…" What am I supposed to say? Sorry, I was just thinking about you?

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. You were probably thinking about what to write or something. I'm sorry." And with her apologizes – for what really? – she sits down on her own chair right in front of me – so close that I can reach my hand out and touch her beautiful hair – and starts typing madly on the keyboard.

"Thank you," I say as I go up in front of her. She just looks questionly at me. "I mean, for telling me. I was kinda in my own world."

"Daydreaming?"

"Daydreaming? Well, I wouldn't exactly put it that way. I was just thinking about--"

"It's ok," she laughs. "I'm always daydreaming. I love to just create a whole other world that is exactly the way I want it to be. Isn't it nice to just escape from the real world once in a while?"

I laugh awkwardly. She talks a lot. She obviously loves her dream world. "Yeah, I guess. I have- I have to go get a-" I point towards the laptops and she nods insecurely.

Dammit Troy, I say to myself as I take a laptop and walks back to my seat. What's wrong with you? You like her. Just ask her out or something. It's no big deal. You're used to this. You've asked tons of girls out. You've had a million girlfriends. Just do it. I stop in front of her, but even before she gets the chance to lift her head I sit down on my own seat. What the hell?

Instead of trying to make any more conversation with her I start on my own paper. And seconds later I disappear in what must be my own dream world. Come to think of it, all her words make total sense. I usually don't daydream, but I do fall into some kind of world every time I walk into Ms. Hill's class and start to write. There's just something about it that makes me relax.

**Monday – After class**

I feel so stupid right now. Just the thought of what just happened makes me want to hide behind a bush or a trash can or something. I am so embarrassed, and I did it all in front of Ms. Hill. And the worst part is that she just stood there the whole time and watched and at the end she laughed and looked at me with what I believe to be understanding eyes. I can't even think about it. I need to get away.

Actually, I need to go to the bathroom.

**Monday – At home after school **

Gabriella Montez wasn't in any of the rest of my classes. I don't know how I feel about that. Relieved? Sad? I mean, I wanna talk to her again. Some day. But I'm kinda glad I didn't have to be in the same class as her after what happened in English. Who knows what I could have ended up doing.

**Monday – late… too late**

I can't get that girls face out of my mind. I seriously see her face whenever I close my eyes. I so don't wanna go to school tomorrow and meet her again. I'm so embarrassed after the _incident _in English.

There I was, trying to be cool and all. As she was putting her laptop back in the cabinet I put my hand on it and leaned towards it, like to act cool and all, and said "So, what class do you have now?"

But she didn't even get the chance to answer before I was lying on the ground. I forgot that the cabinet has wheels because it usually stands at the teacher's room. So it just rolled away once I leaned towards it. As I laid there on the ground she looked at me with the weirdest look and laughed silently. She must think I'm some kind of freak and wish she never asked me for the way at all. And of course, on top of it all, Ms. Hill saw at and all she did was smile and wink at me. What was that wink anyways?


	2. Tuesday

**Tuesday – English**

I managed not to run into her before class today. I saw her once and quickly went into the boy's locker room. But now it's time for English again, and…

Gabriella turns around in her seat and smiles at me. "Hey!"

"Hi," I say nervously. "Umm, how was yo-your first day at school?" I can't believe I'm this nervous talking to a girl! I've done it a million times before. I've had tons of dates and several girlfriends. Never was I this nervous.

"It was ok," she answers. She still has this way of looking at me. Like there's something about me that she doesn't understand. Maybe I'm looking at her the same way. Cause there's tons of things I don't understand about her. At least not when it comes to her with me. "Are you ok after you fell yesterday?" She laughs a little now. Oh, my gosh, it's so embarrassing.

"Yeah," I laugh awkwardly. "It wasn't that mad. Only amazingly embarrassing."

"No, no, no," she says with a look that only says one thing; she feels sorry on my behalf. Which, for the record, is like even worse, cause I don't want her to feel sorry for me. I don't even want her to think about me. Ok, fine, that was a lie. But I don't want her to think of me as the clums in English.

"Good morning everyone," Ms. Hill smiles at us…and then she looks at me with the same look Gabriella gave me. "How are you Mr. Bolton. Are you feeling alright after that fall you had yesterday?"

_Geez_, can this day get any worse? Like REALLY!

I laugh a very awkward laugh again as I answer "I'm fine, Ms. Hill." Can people like, stop looking at me? I look down at my desk and try to hide. But I feel curios looks all over my body. Life is cruel…

**Tuesday – Basketball practice**

"What's up with you today?" Chad says as I miss yet another ball he's throwing at me.

"I'm sorry man," I say as I shake my head. "I just have too much on my mind right now." It's true. Gabriella is invading my mind and I don't even think she knows.

Chad looks at me with this weird look, like there's something really abnormal about me. "Well, get it off your mind."

"Focus Troy!" my dad says, as on cue. But there's nothing I can do about this. Believe me, I've tried the whole day, to stop thinking about her, but it seems like she's glued to my mind – with superglue!

Ouch! That's the 5th ball that's hit my head today. Cruel, cruel mind. Get over her already!

"Coach, can I please speak to Troy for a minute?" My dad nods his response and Chad drags me away to the locker room. "What's on your mind?" he says once we're behind closed doors.

"Nothing," I mumble and sit down on the bench. Maybe that wasn't the brightest answer, seeing I told him not long ago that I had too much on my mind.

I'm so right. "Yeah, keep believing that," Chad says. He sounds kind of angry. "Troy, you're the _captain_. You need to _focus_! You can't walk around on the court thinking about other stuff and get hit in the head over and over again."

"Yeah, that did kind of hurt." Maybe not the smartest move to try to joke it off. Chad is my best friend and a very good person, but when it comes to basketball – it's the thing he's most passionate in the whole world, and no one messes with him on the court.

"FOCUS!" See, I wasn't kidding about Chad being serious.

**Tuesday – dinner**

Practice was a pain in the ass, also after Chad yelled at me for 5 minutes in the locker room. I thought I was the captain, I thought I was the one to make sure everyone was on their feet with their brain at the right place. Well, I don't think it's been announced officially, but I believe Chad is my assistant captain or something like it. When I don't pay attention, he's right there making sure people know what's right and what's not.

When it comes to Gabriella…I don't know what to do, and it's driving me crazy. Everyone is picking on me because my mind is elsewhere, and I try to change things, I want to pay attention, but somehow, I can't. It's like when you desperately want to sleep because you know that you need it and that you'll have a hell of a day the next day if you don't get some kind of sleep. But you can't sleep. You're wide away, even though you're actually tired. It's like your mind is living its own life, without listening to what you really want.

**Tuesday – after dinner**

My life is wicked. Seriously. As I was sitting at the dinner table with my mom and dad the phone ringed. My dad answered it, and I quickly understood it was some sort of work call, at least someone from work calling. And I was right.

My history teacher called to inform me that I'd gotten a partner for the project we're working on these days. We're actually supposed to be working alone, and then hand in a paper on around 10 pages about the World War II. But apparently, there's this new student who needs to pair up with me because we've already started and come quite far. It's alright by me. I don't mind help in history, it's not exactly my favorite subject. But my project partner had to be no other than Gabriella Montez – the girl that won't leave my mind for even 10 seconds. Oh yeah, it'll be easy not to think about her now, having her around all the time to work on this project.

Hang on, that's the door bell.

**Tuesday – way too late; again.**

You will never guess who was at the door earlier today!

Alright, maybe you will. It was no other than Gabriella Montez herself. She'd gotten the same call from Mr. Thomsen, and as the perfect schoolgirl she is, she wanted to start working on it ASAP.

I was taken a little off guard and somehow she ended up in my mom's office, where our computer is. I had to show her my work, my two first pages. She read through it and corrected a bunch of stuff before she turned around to look at me and said: "Not bad, Bolton, not bad."

I feel pretty stupid thinking back at it. "Is…is that a good thing?" I asked. Yeah, I know what you're thinking; Dumbass! And you've got every right to think that. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure Gabriella thought the exact same thing right then.

Only she laughed that lovely laugh of hers and nodded. Then for a few seconds I looked right into her eyes and she looked back in mine and it was magical.


	3. Wednesday

**Wednesday – Before class**

Ok, there's no point of hiding now. We're gonna have to spend hell of a lot time together from now on, seeing this project is due on Monday and she's a perfectionist who wants it right and simply perfect. And I enjoy the thought of a project well done, but that schedule she sat up yesterday was _insane_. I am not even joking.

We're working on the damn project every day after practice, including Saturday AND Sunday. Isn't Sunday like the resting day or something? In some countries the stores aren't even open on Sunday's. What happened to resting in the weekend? No, I told you, I'm not joking.

"Hey Troy!"

"Geez, you scared me," I say as I turn around and look into her chocolate colored eyes. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering" Probably something about the project. "if you had given any thought since yesterday about how we could make the paper a little more interesting and more impressive to look at." I said it was something about the project.

"Actually," I lean my back to my locker and looks at her with a smirk. "I got some much needed sleep since yesterday, seeing you left my house quite late."

I wanted her to laugh, but no such thing. "Troy Bolton, I take school very seriously. I want good grades and I want to get into the one college I want to go to. And if you are going to be an ass that goes around all day making jokes about everything and anything, I'm gonna have to do something very drastic about you." Wow, who would have guessed that behind those glasses there was a girl with temper? "You got that Wildcat?"

Quickly I bend down a give her a peck on her mouth before I walk away, leaving her with a very confused expression spread all over her face.

**Wednesday – English**

I walk into the classroom and seconds later Gabriella comes running in after me. "What'd you do that for?" She's rather frantic, and I must say I enjoy is. I haven't been able to get her off my mind for two straight days, but now it's my turn to play the game. It's my turn to be in charge. It's all on my terms now.

So I grin up at her as she sits herself on my desk. "Why, did you like it?"

"Did I like it?"

"Yeah, do you want me to do it again, or do you simply want me to fuck off? In my opinion, it seems like you want me to repeat myself."

"And why do you think that?"

"You're sitting on my desk. Right in front of me, and even though you try to hide it, I see your smiling hiding right behind that annoyed face." She's looking even more annoyed now, but her smile is also even clearer to me. "If you really wanted me to fuck off, you wouldn't be here. You would have waited till the last second before entering class, sat down on your chair and completely ignored me the while class."

She doesn't do anything more, only jumps off my desk and sits down on the chair in front of me, not turning around.

**Wednesday – After English**

I walk out of the classroom and head for my locker to get my math books when someone grabs my hand and pulls be into a cupboard. Gabriella.

"Why are we in here – with all the cleaning supplies?" I ask her. Ok, maybe it's not entirely my game. I might have miscalculated.

"You," she pokes my chest. "are not getting away with that."

"With what?"

She puts her finger to my lips. "No more words." And she kisses me, deep. Then she pulls away, opens the door, walks out and closes it behind her. I'm left in here-with the cleaning supplies-completely confused.

I guess it's not my game at all.

**Wednesday – at home right after basketball**

I guess this history thing won't be that bad after all. Because 5 minutes ago I was totally making out with Gabriella – and oh, my God, I sound like a complete girl, just saying that! What in the world has happened to me? Ever since Gabriella turned up I've turned into this love freak, completely different from the normal me. And I have to admit – only not to everyone – that I kind of like it. I like this new feeling inside me, it's so not the way I used to feel around and about girls.

Anyway…Gabriella stayed in the library working on the paper while I was in practice and then we drove home to me. She doesn't have a license yet, so she usually takes the bus-her mom drives her to school a lot too, because it's on the way to her office-so it was perfect for her to just come with me in my car. At first we sat down in the office like good kids and looked through what Gabriella had done earlier and then we wrote some more-meaning we now have like half of it done already-but after that it got a little overboard.

I was sitting in the chair by the computer when she suddenly pushed my chair a little away and then climbed on top of my lap where she proceeded to kiss me. It totally surprised me and when she pulled back I just looked at her-again.

"What's on your mind?" she asks me and brings me out of my thoughts. It seems like she's the only one able to these days. I was pretty off during practice today too. "Troy?"

"Nothing," I smile back and pulls her back onto my lap. "Do you think we can talk about this?"

"Of course we can. Actually I wanted the same thing." She takes off her glasses and reveals even prettier eyes than they were before-if that's even possible. "Troy, I like you a lot. I liked you from the minute you turned around, but I didn't dare to say anything because you seemed like the guy who'd already gotten a girlfriend, the guy every girl wants, but no one can actually get. Unless you're a cheerleader of course."

"Well," I have to agree with her. "I guess that's high school clicks for ya." She nods. "Actually, you misread me." She looks a little confused and is about to ask why, but I start talking before she can get a word in. "Ever since I laid eyes on you the first time my head has been totally off. I'm acting like a completely different person and I feel something inside of me that I've never felt before in my life. I haven't been able to concentrate about anything the last days. Except in English class. You're totally right about disappearing into your own little world.

"I don't know what it is about you that makes me go nuts like this, but I know that I need to find out. I want to be with you, to spend every free second of my life with you. And I don't know a lot, but I know that one thing. So I hope you want to spend time with me too, because if you don't, I'll go into this dark place and Chad'll get really pissed at me, more than he already is-which says a lot if you'd known how angry he is at me now because I'm not paying attention at practice."

Gabriella laughs her sweet laugh and smiles up at me. "Of course I want to spend time with you. There's nothing else I'd rather do. Hey, let's finish up this paper so we can enjoy the weekend without having to think about it." Smart girl there and I really feel like I'm in heaven. If heaven looked exactly like my mom's office. It's time to get back on top and try not to piss off every person who comes my way.


	4. Thursday

**Thursday – at lunch**

The guys think I'm going nuts, but they'll understand. We're all sitting in the cafeteria and I just can't get this big grin off my face. It's been there since Gabi left last night and no matter what I try and how annoying Ms. Darbus and every other teacher is, there's nothing that can change my mind. At least I pay attention to the job being the team captain brings. I was better that ever during the free period practice today, and Chad looked more than pleased.

They'll all understand the reason for this change once they see her. Hopefully they won't try to get her to themselves though, that would be bad. But, I wouldn't exactly blame them for thinking she's hot. Cause she's not only that, she's gorgeous.

"Excuse me, Troy?" Someone taps me on my shoulder and this time there's no doubt who it is.

"Excused!" My friends laughs this time as well, it must be amazingly hilarious or something, cause they are laughing really hard every time I say it. But there's a change from last time-Monday- because today Gabriella is laughing at it too. She must remember our first meeting. Wait, what am I saying? I _know _she remembers. We went through this whole thing last night and it turns out we felt the exact same way from the very moment I turned around. "Hey Gabi!" I turn around on the bench and grabs a hold of her to sit her down on my lap.

"Wait, what?" Chad is confused. "Hold on, is this why you looked like you just saw a ghost on Monday?" Ahh, he just realized.

"Didn't you say that ghosts don't exist? Why do you have to keep talking about them if there is none? Or is it? Do they really exist after all?" You do remember Jason right? He's comments are so in another world. It's like he never learns. He's smart and all, but he just has these crazy comments and there's not a day that goes by without several comments with the rest of us looking dumb at him and him acting totally brainless. It brings a good laugh to grey days though, so I guess that's a good thing.

"Ghosts? Why are you talking about ghosts? You don't think you're a little too old for that, huh?" Gabriella grins. I think she enjoys that everyone is looking at me with question marks instead of eyes. I think she knows I never really told them about them, that I wanted them to see for themselves.

So just to make my friends just a little more confused I kiss Gabriella softly and when I open my eyes again I can't do anything but laugh at the looks they're all giving me. Gabi looks at them too and starts giggling. "Hey," she says. "I'm Gabriella Montez, remember from Monday. Troy told me the way to Ms. Hill's classroom."

"Uhm.. of course we remember." Chad says, although he's still looking awfully confused. I think I need to talk to him alone later today, or else he's going to walk around with that confused look on his face for the rest of the day. I don't think I want to walk around with him, having to answer everyone's questions about what's up with him, something I know will happened if he doesn't get the whole story.

"It's pretty hard to forget the moment we all started to talk about ghosts and Santa." Jason says.

"You were the only one talking about Santa, Jason," Zeke says before he looks at Gabriella. "I'm sorry, but he's just dumb." Gabriella laughs as Jason looks offended. "Oh get over it Jason," Zeke continues. "It's your own fault for acting the way you do."

"Ok, then." I think that's enough humiliation for a lifetime, at least for Jason. Actually, something that sounds really good right now is a private lunch with Gabriella, so I stand up and takes my tray. "I think we'll go outside for a while if it's alright with you guys." Not that I really care if they approve or not, it's my life. I take Gabi's hand and walks out of the cafeteria through the doors to the outside lunch area.

We sit down at the grass, far enough away from everyone else so no one can hear us. It's a beautiful spring day with birds singing in the trees and flowers everywhere, lightning up the whole school ground. We're not saying anything, just enjoying being in the presence of the other and I take a bite of my apple.

"I'm sorry about my friends," I say after a while. "They're really cool to hang out with, but they can be a little too much at times. Jason in particular. He always has the weirdest comments about everything and nothing. I think you'll find that out after a while."

"No, I like your friends," she smiles. There's something in her eyes that tells me she knows something I don't. I've only known her for a couple of days but it's like I already know her like we've knows each other for a whole lifetime. There's really no other way to explain it. Even as cliché-ish it may sound.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Oh, I really cannot tell you this," she beings, overly excited. I told you there was something on her mind that she hadn't told me. "You know Taylor right?" I nod. Taylor is the student counsel leader and the smartest kid in school. "Well, I've hung out with her a little and you'll never guess who she's crushing on!" I raise my eyebrows. She looks so excited about this, but really, I will never guess who Taylor is crushing in before she actually tells me. "CHAD!" Gabriella says out really loud before clapping her hand over her mouth, realizing out loud she actually said that.

But Taylor likes Chad? Oh, that is just brilliant. Because Chad likes Taylor too. Well, he never told me he likes her. I guess that's just something he can never admit. We're not really supposed to be with anyone else than the cheerleaders. These stupid high school clicks sort of rules the school and that might be the reason I've never had a serious girlfriend. I've been on dates of course but all those cheerleaders, they're really boring, truth be told. At all the dates I've been on, the only thing we've been talking about-and with me, I mean her talking and me nodding and saying yes every once in a while-is make-up, the other cheerleaders and who's crushing on who and who silly that is because there's no way they'll every be together because them together is just crazy. Really, it's not that interesting. No, Chad could use a girl like Taylor, if only these clicks could magically disappear. Somehow.

**Thursday – The Italian pizzeria in Albuquerque**

During lunch today I filled Gabriella in on the Chad/Taylor situation and it made my girl very excited. We actually managed to finish our whole paper after school today so now we're down at the pizzeria for our first real date.

We had the best pepperoni pizza with pineapples-who knew Gabriella liked pineapples on the pizza too. Everyone else thinks it's totally gross- and we talked about ourselves and everything else that was on our minds over dinner. If anyone asks me anything about Gabi now, I'll be sure to answer correct. There cannot be much I don't know now.

So we pretty much got that out of the way so now, during dessert Taylor and Chad is the subject. Gabriella is positive we can get those two together and I have to agree with her that it would be awesome. Gabriella thought it would be really cool to go on a double date, but that's not what's on my mind. I'm thinking more in the way that it would be good for Chad to get a smart person into his life so he won't end up like Jason. Because Chad has got the odd comments coming now and then too. Although on second thought, Taylor might not change that. But she'll make him happy, cause it's clear that Chad likes her. Every time she walks by he's looking after her and the time Taylor spends talking during class is the only time Chad actually pays attention.

"Somehow we have to make the two of them realize that their feelings are the same, but I doubt it's enough that we tell them. They'll never believe us. I know Taylor will say that I'm only saying that to make her feel good."

"Wait, she told you she likes Chad?" It would be so easy if we made Chad overhear Taylor talking to Gabriella about it.

Gabriella shakes her head. "No, she's only made it totally clear to me without knowing it herself." Ok, now it's my turn to be confused. Girls have their own way of understanding and implying things that no one can ever understand. "She's acting totally annoyed every time he does something, anything at all?"

"I'm sorry; I am not with you on this one. It's clear to me that Taylor is annoyed with Chad-something totally understandable-and does not like him at all." I guess there's a first time for everything, even the fact that the girl for once is wrong. My statement makes perfect sense, although it's a little sad that Chad's feelings aren't mutual. Why is she looking annoyed with me now?

Gabriella sighs and puts up a highly annoyed face. "It is _clear _that she likes him." Why? I don't even have to say a word, she understands what I'm thinking. "_Because he's acting annoyed with him." _She hisses. I can see her thoughts written in her face like an open book. "Boys are seriously brain-dead half of the time."

"_Excuse me?" _Well, I actually don't want to be on her wrong side so; "Ok, fair enough. Just tell me the plan."

After several shots of her trying to explain me and me trying to understand we've got our plan worked out, finally. My head is buzzing with all the new information and the crazy way the girls are thinking. Gabriella filled me in on all the signs that mean something, but there's no way I'm going to remember it and actually get to use it when I'm talking to girls. It's completely Greek to me.

I look down at my watch and sees that it's almost 10 already, which is the time I promised Gabi's mom I'd have her back. We get up from our little private booth and heads to my car before driving to her house. I jump out of the car and run around to the other side to open the car for her.

"What a gentleman," she laughs and I take her hand as we walk up to her front door. Then I bend down to kiss her and right in the middle of the kiss the door opens and Mrs. Montez is standing right in front of us. "Night Troy," she giggles as I wink at her before going back to my car, climbing in and driving home.


	5. Friday

**Friday – homeroom with Ms. Darbus**

As I walk into homeroom I can see Gabriella in deep discussion with Taylor and Chad sitting two rows of the looking secretly at them. I walk silently over to Chad and bends down without him noticing. "Who you looking at?"

He jumps up and gives out a little scream before he looks angrily at me. "What did you do that for?!"

"Oh, I don't know," I say, incapable of keeping the grin of taking over my face. "Maybe because you're too lost in your thoughts about _Taylor_ to see that I'm coming into the room and walking towards you."

Chad jumps up and now he's clearly aware of what I'm saying, something that obviously freaks him out quite a bit. "I am NOT thinking about anyone. As a matter of fact I was half way into a very peaceful sleep when you managed to scare the hell out of him," he says loudly, very matter-of-factly.

I look up and I can see that everyone is looking at us, and as Chad notice too his face turn bright red. As I look over at Gabriella I can see her holding her thumb up under the desk, so Chad won't notice.

The bell rings and I try to shut Ms. Darbus' voice out as much as possible, trying to concentrate about the plan we set up. At lunch time it's action!

**Friday – English class**

I just met Gabriella at her locker and as we were walking towards Ms. Hill's classroom we can't do nothing but giggle. The fact that we're officially a couple hasn't gone unnoticed by, everyone starred at us and whispered to each other, but we didn't really care. We talked about it yesterday, and I told her this would happen. Girls have always been running after me, desperate to be seen with me, and now that I'm clearly taken-and very happy about it-they probably will do anything in their power to interfere with what we have. But that's something I don't wanna worry about until it's actually happening.

"What happened in homeroom was incredible!" Gabriella says excited as she turns to me. I love how she can be so excited about hooking her friend up with her crush. Of course, it's pretty cool to do something like this for them, but the enthusiasm that's practically glowing from her is amazing.

"Yeah, what did Taylor say after that?"

"She acted like he was a total loser and said he was annoying the hell out of her when he talked so loud. I told her that it really was kinda funny and she just looked at me with this annoyed expression. Hilarious! It was good class started right then because I don't know if I could have kept the laughter and even the plan to myself if not."

"Oh you better shut your mouth, Montez." She pretends to lock her lips with a key before throwing it away just as Ms. Hill enters the room and it's time to go through all the things Gabriella corrected for me yesterday.

**Friday – lunch time!**

Finally it's time for lunch, and our plan is set to action! It's not really that complicated. We're simply gonna sit really close to each other so we can hear everything the others are saying and slowly we'll get it out of one of them. Of course, it's not really the best plan so we've got a plan B, just in case. Personally I have my doubts about plan A, because I have no idea how to get anything out of Chad. Let's just say the his lips are sealed and they've always been.

I informed the other guys about what would happen during lunch, but as I guessed they didn't really understand. So instead of them might ruin the plan I just told them to stay away until I told them they could sit with us. I guess they'll get it later, when our plan works!

"What's up?" I say as Chad and I sit down at the table with our backs to where Taylor and Gabriella are already sitting.

Chad looks at me for a long time before replying. I've barely started working on the plan and he can sense something is up, with me though, and not possibly with him. "You're acting weird." He turns his attention back to his beloved food right when Gabriella turns slightly around to look at me. I shake my head to tell her it's not going that well, and her response isn't good either. It seems like they really don't want to admit anything. It's these high school clicks that rules over what people feel, and it's starting to get really silly.

Lunch-hour goes by with several attempts to get _anything _good at all out of Chad. I can hear Gabriella struggling behind my back too, but Chad doesn't notice anything at all. He answer all my questions with the shortest reply there can ever be and pays more attention to his food, rather than me and our conversation-or may I say my conversation with a person that could have been a wall for that matter.

The bell rings to signalize the end of lunch and time for the next class. Chad surprises me and jumps up at once. "I need to talk to Coach before PE. See you in a few." Then he sprints away with Taylor right behind him. Though that's not really a surprise because she always jumps on her feet when the bell rings and runs to class so she's certain she'll be there on time.

"It's impossible," Gabriella sighs. "Do you think we can pull off plan B?" She seems like she's without hope. That's not good, considering how excited she's been about it all since lunch yesterday.

I take her hand and lead her out of the cafeteria. "I _know_ we can pull of plan B. I have PE now so it's perfect timing after all. Just make sure Taylor sees the message." Gabriella nods and I kiss her on the cheek before we go separate ways.

**Friday – the boy's locker room in the middle of PE**

It is so easy to fool my dad that it's almost scary. For plan B to start I simply need to send Taylor a text message with Chad's phone, telling her how much he likes her. What we're hoping for is that she'll go over to him and tell him how much she likes him too and then they'll finally get the chance to be together.

So here I am, in the locker room with Chad's phone in my hands. I can't believe how excited I am about this. Seems like all the excitement that lived in Gabriella jumped over to me when she lost all hope. So then I just have to make sure everything goes as planned, or Gabi's self-confidence will fall right down to the bottom of the ocean.

But it'll work. There's no point of thinking bad thoughts when we really have no clue what to expect. I unlock the phone and starts writing a new message.

_Taylor, I never told you because I was afraid, but it's been such a long time and I still feel the same. I like you and I've liked you since I saw you the first day at East High. _

No, no, no, that's too long and so boring and really not Chad at all. I delete it all and try to come up with something Chad really could have written.

_I like you a lot, so if you like me too, find me after school. Chad_

Yeah, short and searching for an answer, spot on. He's got a date after school. It's on!


	6. Saturday

**A/N: **

**I mention that the date in here is their first official date and that's simply because I forgot about the date they had at the pizza place. So if you think it's weird, yeah it is! :P**

**Saturday – the park**

"-and then, she was like, oh, my goodness, he likes me. And I tried to act like I knew nothing about and was like, likes you? Who likes you? How'd you know? And she just push her phone into my face and there it was, _your _message, and I'm like almost ruining by saying like, oh Troy must have sent it now, but she just keeps on babbling like crazy about how she's been crushing on him forever, but never could say anything because it's not meant to be, you know, braniac and jock. So I was like, well answer, and she wrote-"

It's Saturday at last and I'm in the park with Gabriella. It's the most perfect day, with sunshine, heat and a little wind so the heat doesn't take over. Gabriella is sitting beside me on the bench and her mouth doesn't seem to want to shut up about everything that happened yesterday. I laugh at her as she keeps going on and on about it-and it's not like I'm not listening or don't want to hear about it. The fact is, it's probably the 5th time she's telling the same story. Two times yesterday when she had dinner at my house-one while we ate and one when we sat alone out on the porch-, and then, today, just during the last 4 hours, she's told me now three times. It's kinda funny, how's she's all too excited about something like this. Also she's so cute when she's this excited. But, I think it's time to let the topic go for a while.

"You know, you've told me like a million times already. I know the story. Actually, Chad told me about how he felt about it all too."

She straightens up and looks at me. "He did? What'd he say?" I open my mouth to tell her, but I've only got out one word-he-before she starts talking again. "Why didn't you tell me this yesterday? Or earlier today, if he told you after I left. But you could have called me after you talked to him." Her face is comical. It's like this mix of pouting, amusement, excitement, curiousness, and god knows what more.

"Actually, I've been trying to tell you all day, but it's impossible to get a single word in with you babbling constantly." She looks kind of guilty now, which is an even cuter look on her. It's crazy how she's made me a big softy, scary even. "But, I can tell you now, if you're interested." She nods eccentric at me and I laugh at her excitement.

"Well, when we got back into the locker room after PE Taylor had already responded and Chad got pretty much confused when he saw the message. He looked at me and asked me if I knew anything about it, I played it totally cool. What? I asked him. I think he suspected me for doing something, but he let that be and showed me the message. I just told him he should meet up with her because finally there was a girl that liked him.

"He hit me when I said that, but it was all a good laugh. When he called me late last night, he knew we had something to do with it. I seriously don't know how, but he knew. Cause the first thing he said when I picked up was 'you sent that message, right?' And I couldn't do anything but admit it. I assumed it had gone well anyways, he sounded really happy. It's been a while since I've heard him like that.

"Then he told me about how they'd talked and talked, sitting at the benches outside school for hours. Turns out, they've both liked each other since we started high school, but neither of them wanted-or dared-to say anything, because of the click thing. But when they realized that, they decided to just grow up and out of the high school click game and date. No matter what anyone says about it. So, they have a date tonight, at that new restaurant that just opened. It's impossible to get a table there these days, since it's so new and good, but Zeke's uncle owns it so he fixed Chad a table for two.

"And, as a thank you, Chad got us a table too."

Gabriella squeals when I tell her the good news. "We're going to that new restaurant to got a 6'er in the paper yesterday?" Her eyes sparkle as the fireworks on July 4th. I only nod at her and she throws herself around my neck before pulling back and placing a firm kiss on my lips. "Thank you."

"Anything for you mi'lady." We both laugh.

**Saturday – at the restaurant**

When I picked Gabriella up 30 minutes ago I was pretty much star struck by her beauty. She's put the glasses away for contacts, she had a gorgeous white-short-dress on, black-tall-heels and her face was glowing.

The first thing we saw when we arrived at the restaurant was a long line with hopeful people, hoping there'd be a spot for the in there tonight. But I'm pretty sure you're doomed unless you have a reservation. And we did, so we walked past the people-who by the way looked after us with big eyes. I guess they couldn't believe a couple of teenagers would have a reserved table at this restaurant today. But…we have. Our table was already ready, simple, and with a red rose on my plate like I had requested. I pulled out Gabriella's chair and let her sit before I picked up the rose and gave it to her.

Now, we're in the middle of our dinner and it's just the perfect date. Actually, it's our first date, when you think about it.

"Troy, look who's arrived," Gabriella catch my attention and point over to the door where Chad is standing with an arm around Taylor's waist. "Isn't that the cutest thing?" She squeals.

"Should we talk to them?"

"Not unless they come over. Remember, it's their first date, and maybe they don't want to be interrupted."

"Maybe we don't want that either." She looks at me. "It's our first official date too, you know."

"Yeah," she smiles back at me with sparkling eyes.

It's time for what I stayed up all night thinking about, planning. I never thought I would say anything like this after only a week, but when it's how I feel, I don't feel like hiding it. I'm pretty sure that in this case it can only make things better.

I look into her deep brown eyes I fell in love with the first time I looked into them, even though I didn't want to admit it. "I know it's only been a week, but it's been the best week of my life. I've gotten to know you, an amazing person with so much more inside that you could ever guess, and I, um…Gabriella Montez, I love you."


	7. 21 years later

**21 years later – at East High once again**

Being back here at East High is amazing. It brings back so many memories, good and bad. But, of course, mostly good. The day I met Gabriella is still fresh in memory, over 20 years later, and the years after that have been the best years of my life. I thought I had an awesome life before that, being the basketball captain, having control of the whole high school and everything like that, but after Gabriella came into my life I've realized that my life used to me great, but it just hit awesome after that special day. _Excused! _

I'm standing in the hallway once again, with an arm around Gabriella Montez-Bolton, my lovely wife, a hand on Amelia's shoulder-yes, my 11 year old daughter. We're standing here talking to my parents and Gabi's parents and some of my dad's old colleagues, and my old teachers, including Ms. Hill, although she's Mrs. Thorn now. It's fun to look back at the high school experience, and Ms. Hill-she'll always be Ms. Hill in my head, that's just how it is-is telling everyone about the first day when I totally made a fool out of myself in front of her and Gabriella. Amelia is laughing at me, of course she is. I never told her exactly that story, but I guess she would hear about it someday anyway.

You may ask why we're back at East High, and the reason is the East High Spring Musical, which includes my son-East High freshman Alexander. He stepped right into both our footsteps. He's multitalented, that's for sure. When it comes to basketball, baseball, golfing, singing, dancing, acting, schoolwork-he knows it all. It's amazing how he got all our talents and what's more amazing is how he does it all. He's a busy guy, that's for sure.

"Hey dad," he says as he comes over after getting dressed in his own clothes after the show. "How was it?"

I laugh and Gabriella laughs too and I believe she's thinking the same as me. "Oh, it was like going back to high school again. You might have gotten a new drama teacher, but if anything, she's even worse than Ms. Darbus."

"You mean the drama teacher you used to have?" Amalia asks.

"That was some woman," my dad says and shakes his head. We all laugh at the memory of our beloved, or maybe not so beloved, drama teacher.

"Excuse me?" A girl taps a finger on Alex's shoulder.

Alex looks at me, winks and turns around as he's saying my oh so famous line-ehm, word-, "Excused!"


End file.
